To The End
by ThereAre666Ways2Love
Summary: They say that your wedding day is supposed to be the happiest day of your life She was supposed to be happy but someone was keeping her from being happy And she has to choose between her finace and her best friend whom she loves Oneshot AdamOCCarlito


**To The End**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone you recognize. I only own Tiff, even though I don't really own her… she owns herself…. Or does she? Hmm…. Lol. My Chemical Romance own the title and the lyrics were used without permission.**

**Full Summary: They say that your wedding day is the happiest day of a girl's life. She should be happy, but, something… or someone was keeping her from being truly happy on this, her wedding day. Adam/OC/Carlito**

**Author's note: This is my Christmas present to one of my bestest friends ever, Tiffany! Hope you like it chica! Bold print mean's Tiffany's thoughts, bold italic thoughts mean one of the guy's thoughts, you'll know who it is.**

**XxXxXxX**

"Tiffany! Wake up, wake up!" Tiffany groaned as she rolled over to the opposite side of the bed, attempting to ignore my overly excited friends.

"It's your wedding day, Tiff, now wake up!" Her other friend said. Tiffany sighed before sitting up and glaring at her friend.

"Come on, come on we don't have all day now!" Leanne and Misty, Tiff's best friends of about fifteen years, were bustling around the room, throwing random things into a bag sitting on her desk. Tiff was staring off into space thinking about Carlito, her future husband.

"Tiffany!" Leanne yelled. Tiff snapped out of her thoughts and went back to watching the two girls.

"Get. Up. NOW!" Misty demanded.

"Fine, god, _mother_!" Tiff swung her legs to the other side of the bed and she threw her sheets off of her and walked into her bathroom in underwear and a wife beater. Tiff quickly showered up, even though she had already showered last night, she just wanted to feel cleaner, and she walked out in a towel.

"Guys!" Misty and Leanne turned in her direction.

"What?"

"Do you mind me getting dressed?" Tiff asked, putting her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow at her two friends.

"No not at all." Misty replied as she began to walk out of the room.

"No problem." Leanne said as she sat down on my bed and puts her head in her hands.

"Alone." Tiffany said and Leanne waved her hand around.

"Not as if we haven't seen each other naked."

"She's got a point, you know." Misty said, walking over and sitting beside Leanne, a big grin plastered on her face. Tiffany rolled her eyes.

"Oh for the love of…." Tiff decided than that it was better to just drop the subject. She went to her walk-in-closet and shut the doors behind her. She picked out a black tank top, a pair of baggy black cargo pants, and a black and purple pair of Van sneakers. Something easy to slip on and off if she found herself in a rush.

"Ready?"

"Ugh."

"Great!" Leanne and Misty jumped around Tiff's room trying to locate the bag that they had put together earlier and they linked elbows with Tiff.

"Where are we going?" They looked at Tiff as if she were stupid. She locked up her house before heading towards the car.

"Duh! To the salon so you can get your nails and hair done!" Tiff hit her forehead, trying to act as if she forgot that piece of information.

"How stupid of me…" Her monotone earned her a glare, Tiff just shrugged in response. 

**XxXxXxX**

"Mom." Tiffany tried to interrupt her babbling-on-mom, but it wasn't possible. "Mom."

"And your dress is to be picked up at five and you have to be in it at six. Oh, are you at the salon getting your nails done? Tell either Leanne or Misty to move your hair appointment closer to five though that way the hair looks better during the wedding. Oh and-"

"MOM!"

"What dear?"

"Shut up. I'll call you later." Tiff rolled her eyes as she hung up and threw the phone into her bag. 

"So harsh." She shrugged her shoulders and looked at Leanne and Misty, who wer sitting on either side of Tiffany, getting their nails done as well.

"Well?"

"Move my hair appointment closer to five." Tiff smiled before returning to the latest issue of WWE magazine that she had been glancing through.

**XxXxXxX**

"Tiffany? Tiffany! Dang it will someone tell me where my daughter is!" Tiffany popped her head out of the room they had secluded her to so that Carlito wouldn't see her before the ceremony.

"Over here, mom." She whipped around and softened her facial expression as she saw me. She walked over and grabbed my head to kiss it. I let her in and closed the door quietly.

"Oh honey, it's your big day." Her mom and dad were so overprotective of her. Well, dad is not the right word. Tiffany barely knew her dad, he was just a sperm donor, but Tiffany did not want to know her dad. She had Wayne, her mother's husband. He was always sure that nothing bad would happen to her, and often times he would go a bit overboard with this. Tiffany would have paid to see Carlito ask Wayne for Tiffany's hand in marriage.

"Aww, mom, come on, no water works. Please." She had a few tears going down her cheeks and Tiff went over to wipe them off. She handed her mother a tissue from off the counter that held all of her make up that she had yet to apply. She looked at the clock that was above the door; six thirty. The wedding started at eight. They wanted a late one so the reception wouldn't be longer then an hour; everyone would be tired by ten, for sure.

"I have to get finished getting ready. Make up and putting on the dress will take awhile."

"Ok hunny." She nodded before giving her daughter a tight hug and a kiss on each cheek.

"Send Leanne and Misty in please?" She waved before exiting. Ten minutes later, Tiffany's door open and closed. She smiled knowing it was her best firends.

"Scared?" Leanne asked.

"Very." Tiffany replied.

"Don't be." Misty said.

"Mist? Do you realize that we said the same thing to you the day you married Ken?" Leanne pointed out.

"Yeah I can't wait till your wedding day and I'm telling you the same thing." Misty said with a smile.

"I'm not getting married though." Tiffany turned to her, surprised. She was always telling her about her perfect wedding and how Tiffany and Misty were going to be her bride's maids and her perfect man.

"Since when?"

"Since I realized that the only man I'll ever love will never love me back." Leanne replied.

Little did Leanne know, Jeff Hardy did love her. He just had an odd way of showing it. His way of showing it was just simply by being a pure asshole to her. "Leanne, Jeff just has his head to far up his ass to admit that he loves you."

Misty just rolled her eyes and bit her tongue. She could not stand Jeff. But she didn't want to say anything to bring the tone of the conversation down even further.

"Whatever you say, Tiff, besides; I'll never be in love like you." Tiffany scoffed at her explanation.

**Love. Seems like such a simple word but the feeling is so complex; or is it just the way people make it seem that makes it complex? Carlito, my future husband, my fiancé, my lover, but was he my love? Was there a difference?**

"Thinking about him?" Misty asked. Tiff smiled and nodded.

"Do you miss him?"

"I saw him yesterday, but sure I miss him…. After all, he is my Car-Car-Bear!" She smirked before hopping up onto the counter.

"I'm not talking about Carlito." I looked at Leanne, puzzled.

"Then who-" And by the smirk, Leanne realized who she was talking about: Adam Copeland. Tiff lowered her head in shame.

**Adam was my best friend since birth. We grew up together, we experimented with things together, we got in trouble together, we did everything together. Wherever one of us went the other followed, we were literally inseparable as kids and teenagers. But then he got into wrestling, and I moved from Canada to America for a job; that's where I met Carlito; that's where things got rough between Adam and I; that's where best friends became strangers. He wasn't the same boy I grew up with and I wasn't the same girl he grew up with. **

"Why, Tiffany?" Tiff sniffled a bit but held back the tears. She looked up at her friends.

"Why didn't he come? Why did he break his promise to you?" Tiff shook her head 'no' without an answer. Misty got down on her knees and held Tiff's head in her hands, Leanne getting behind her and soothingly ran her hand up and down her back. Tiff stared blankly ahead of herself as she tried to control her emotions.

"Listen, even if he isn't here physically, he's here mentally and spiritually." She patted Tiff's heart.

"I'm sure if it was possible he would have been here at your wedding and cheered you on the whole way. He loves you and you know it; even if you two haven't been that tight lately."

**Leanne and Misty entered my life when I was around eleven. They're fraternal twin sisters and were my first best girl friends and they were both Adam's second and third best girl friends; me coming first. The four of us grew up as teens together and we treated each other equally; even if Adam and I had known each other since birth. We were the three musketeers, plus one; does that even work? Well, it did with us. We understood each other. We loved each other.**

Tiffany nodded before half smiling. Misty kissed her forehead, Leanne following suit, and the two stood up.

"Come on now! We got a wedding to get you ready for!" Tiff half heartedly laughed; but she was truly missing Adam; and wishing on anything that he could be here.

**XxXxXxX**

"You look gorgeous." Wayne told Tiffany.

"Thanks dad." Tiffany said with a smile. She had been getting used to calling him dad as of late. He kissed her cheek and she put her cheek on his making a kissing sound; didn't want to ruin the lipstick.

"Remember, you'll always be my special girl, alright?" He said with a calming grimace. Tiff nodded as he held her like she was made of glass.

"And if that Carlito ever-"

"Lays a hand on me or hurts me in any emotional or physical way, mostly physical, I tell you and you'll pummel him to the ground. I know, dad." Tiffany threw him a gracious look and he socked her playfully in the arm.

"That's my girl. Hey what ever happened to that Adam fellow? I quite liked him…." Tiff took a deep gulp and looked away.

"Ugh, he couldn't make it. He was in the US doing a tour with his wrestling promotion."

"Wasn't it something along the lines of WPQ, or… PQW…" Tiffany laughed at Wayne's pathetic attempts.

"The WWE, dad."

"That's it! Ah too bad he couldn't make it. I remember when you two were little. You'd use to play together; and whenever another boy tried to come close to you, Adam would scare them off. He really took care of you Tiffany, your mother and I knew that when you were with him you were in the safest place possible."

**When you were with him you were in the safest place possible. Is that why guys never saw me when we were growing up? Adam scared them off? Is that good or bad? Does that mean Adam... No.**

"Can we drop it, dad?"

"Sure honey, I'll be back in ten minutes to walk you down the isle." He looked at her, worried and rubbed her back before exiting. She sat in the chair and waited for this ceremony to get over.

**For some reason I'm starting to regret ever saying yes.**

**XxXxXxX**

"Are your ready for this?" Tiffany was attached to Wayne's arm as they were about to walk down the isle. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be." With that, he took a step and followed; Tiffany was giving her life away.

**But was it to the right man?**

**XxXxXxX**

"Keep the change." He threw the cab driver a twenty before stepping out into the pouring rain. The wedding was over in fifteen minutes and he had three blocks to go before the church was even within his eyesight.

"I've got to tell her before its too late." He growled under his breath before breaking out into run. His hair plastered to his face from the wet, his clothes clung to his skin, his boots made a sloshing sound as they were jumped on with each step. He pressured his legs to go as fast as they could, he had to get there, he couldn't let her go without his goodbye.

As the buildings whizzed by he got more and more anxious; his heart grew faster, his blood pulsed through his veins, his heart started to ache and his brain started to yell. He looked at his fogged up watch and faintly read 8:55; five minutes and he still had a block and a half to go.

"I won't give up. Come on, Adam!" He pressured himself even farther. He ignored the people he ran into or the ones who stared from under their umbrellas, nothing mattered to him but to get to Tiffany.

After another five minutes he ran another block leaving half a block left. Time ran out and his hopes went crashing down.

_**Who am I kidding? She's getting married, she doesn't love me, at least not like that. All these years of being her best friend, of being here for her I thought they'd pay off; I thought she'd fall for me but she didn't, and I'm too late now. If only I had opened my big trap and not kept shy. But would it really matter? What if I did tell her I loved her then what? She'd deny me and break my heart? Would we even still be best friends? I shouldn't be running to ruin her wedding, I should be running because I should be at her wedding cheering her on, I'm her best friend, not life ruiner.**_

Adam had completely stopped walking and just stood in the rain thinking to himself.

_**No, no I won't let this defeat me. I have to tell her before she leaves; if I don't do it now I won't ever do it later. And if I don't ever do it I'll regret it for the rest of my life. God knows I regret not telling her earlier in my life; when we were close, when we were inseparable when we were truly best friends.**__  
_  
A stray tear ran down his cheek but nobody would know, not with the rain. Bells started ringing and he knew it was the church.

"Fuck." He started running again and made it within a couple of minutes. He didn't see people piling out but instead saw nothing. That is until he saw one lonely figure burst out of the Church doors and start running down the sidewalk; towards him. 

**XxXxXxX**

"Do you Carlos Edwin Colon Jr. take thee-" Tiffany blocked out what the priest was saying and zoned out for a minute.

**I wish Adam was here to see this; there's nothing more I wanted then for my best friend of my whole life to be here on my wedding day, to see me at my happiest. Oh how I loved Adam Copeland, he had always been there for me when I needed him most and the one day he promised he'd be here he wasn't. My heart ached for him, and I'm sure it wasn't just because he wasn't here.**

"Tiffany?" I looked at the priest as he called my name.

"I-I" 

**Do I want this? Do I want to marry Carlito? Do I truly love Carlito with all my heart? No. A part of my heart wanted only one man, the only man that's been there for me since day one, the only man I've ever loved with my whole heart. The only man that wasn't here.**

Tiffany drop Carlito's hand and she bolted out of the church as soon as possible. Everyone watches as she made her grand exit and bash into the church doors causing them to fling open. She looked from side to side make a quick guess on which way would be easier to escape with. She saw a man the one way and she headed towards him; she would ask him where the nearest hotel is and where she can hide out.

The rain was pouring like she had never seen it rain before, the sky is pitch black yet the eye can still see as if it's daylight. The man she was running to was originally running but has now slowed down to a walking pace, and now has fully stopped. She glanced behind her shoulder and see no one has left the church yet; good.

She turn back around and when she did, she was bolted with shock. A lightning bolt stroked and lights up the whole block including the man's face. She stopped dead in her tracks and took in his natural beauty, his majesty, the love in his eyes. She hoisted up her wedding dress and start to run again; her heart is pounding in her chest from shock, adoration, adrenaline; love. Tears start to pour down her face from joy, which could obviously not be seen due to the rain soaking her face, as she leapt into his arms and he catches her. He swings her around and se half laugh half cry.

"Tiffany, I love you. There's nothing to it; I've loved you all these years and never had the balls to say it until now. I love you Tiffany Elizabeth Manning." Tiff's heart stopped as her dream finally came true.

"I've waited all my life to hear you say that to." She stared into beautiful blue eyes and they held anxiety as he waited for her to return the favor. She placed her lips lightly on his and whispered what she had always desired to say to him and him alone.

"I love you Adam Joseph Copeland; and I will always love you. To the end." She pushed her lips onto his again and they shared the moment they both have dreamt of for years; the perfect kiss.

**He calls the mansion not a house but a tomb.  
He's always choking from the stench and the fume.  
The wedding party all collapsed in the room.  
So send my resignation to the bride and the groom.  
Let's go down!  
This elevator only goes up to ten.  
He's not around.  
He's always looking at men  
Down by the pool.  
He doesn't have many friends.  
As they are  
Face down and bloated snap a shot with the lens.**

If you marry me,  
Would you bury me?  
Would you carry me to the end?

(So say goodbye) to the vows you take  
(And say goodbye) to the life you make  
(And say goodbye) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank.

She keeps a picture of the body she lends.  
Got nasty blisters from the money she spends.  
She's got a life of her own and it shows by the Benz  
She drives at 90 by the Barbies and Kens.  
If you ever say never too late.  
I'll forget all the diamonds you ate.  
Lost in coma and covered in cake.  
Increase the medication.  
Share the vows at the wake.  
(Kiss the bride)

If you marry me,  
Would you bury me?  
Would you carry me to the end?

(So say goodbye) to the vows you take  
(And say goodbye) to the life you make  
(And say goodbye) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank.

(And say goodbye) to the last parade  
(And walk away) from the choice you made  
(And say goodnight) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank.

(So say goodbye) to the vows you take  
(And say goodbye) to the life you make  
(And say goodbye) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank.

(And say goodbye) to the last parade  
(And walk away) from the choice you made  
(And say goodnight) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank.

To the last parade  
When the parties fade  
And the choice you made  
To the End.

**XxXxXxX**

**Hope you all liked this, especially you, Tiff!**

**Please review!**

**-Leanne**


End file.
